


A Slice of True Happiness

by Sweetheartbetta1997



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Waitress (2007), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Baby, Baking, Desserts, F/M, Fluff, Food, Had a few tweaks and minuses, Human AU, Immigration & Emigration, Parenthood, Pies, Pregnancy, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Insert, Stalkers are the worst, This is a kind of remix, Unplanned Pregnancy, based on this movie and the musical I listen to when simping for Chaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartbetta1997/pseuds/Sweetheartbetta1997
Summary: Helena, an immigrant from the Philippines is a baker and waitress in Poppy's cafe who tries to keep a low profile for safety from an unknown danger. After Helena unexpectedly becomes pregnant, she rekindles her relationship and her love life with her doctor, Chaz. Looking for ways out of her troubles, she sees a pie baking contest and its grand prize as her chance.A re-telling of Waitress, the 2007 movie with hints of the songs and scenes from the musical by Sara Bareilles with the Trolls in a Human AU.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Chaz/Self-Insert
Kudos: 3





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up simping on Chaz and I got hooked into liking the musical, Waitress to make this fanfic

Sugar, sugar  
Sugar, butter  
Sugar, butter  
Sugar, butter, flour  
Sugar, butter, flour  
Sugar, butter, flour  
Sugar, butter, flour

My hands pluck the things I know that I'll need  
I take the sugar and butter from the pantry  
I add the flour to begin what I am hoping to start  
And then it's down with the recipe  
And bake from the heart

Sugar  
And butter  
And flour  
And mother

What's inside?  
Everyone wants to know what's inside  
And I always tell them but I  
Feel more than words can say  
You wanna know what's inside?  
Simple question, so then what's the answer?  
My whole life is in here  
In this kitchen baking  
What a mess I'm making

Helena loved only one thing in her life and that was animation but she has to work in a cafe making pies for it. 

Ever since she left her home in the Philippines, she has had a hard time trusting others and avoids most of the other people in the new country but she later opened up when she got a job in the cafe. She was inexperienced at first but with the help of her new friends, she is able to master it. She finally loved the smell of freshly baked pies. The sensation of the flour between her hardworking fingers, the feeling of the moldable dough, the smell of cinnamon, the taste of chocolate when baking her favorite pie or the sweet aroma of hot butter to grease the mold with, putting ingredients all together to make a perfect dessert was the only thing she loved since she got the job. Her beloved pies and the recipes she made up or learned were her sole motive to keep surviving but she feels nervous as well. 

"Helena, I think you've put it long enough." A plump black girl with orange curls, tied in pigtails, wearing a pretty dress with an apron, an anklet and flat shoes said, calling attention while she was mixing some melted chocolate. 

"What?" She asked. 

"You know what?" Poppy, a pink haired Latina with a curvy figure, wearing a pink version of the waitress uniform with a flower crown adorning her long curly hair and freckles dotting her cheeks replied. 

It was a normal day for the employees of the cafe, which Poppy owned. 

"Helena! What's the special pie today?" Branch, an Afrolatino with his long, curly blue hair tied in a man bun, wearing a waiter's uniform called out. 

"Deep dish blueberry bacon and Deep dish blueberry!" Helena said with a smile. 

"Nice, bet the rivals will be green with envy when they find out!" He snickered. 

The day starts like the rest I've seen  
And all the carbon copy of where I've already been  
Days keep coming one on one, and they keep coming

Don't know what I wish I had  
But there's no time now  
For thinking things like that  
I've got too much to do (too much to do)  
We've got too much to do, too much to do

Opening up, letting the day in  
Pour you a cup and say, "Hello, how ya been?"  
Looking around, seeing the same things

It's comforting how some things never change  
Never change, never change, do they?  
I wouldn't call this place a happy end  
But I've been 'around the block and just came back again  
Could be worse, so make it work, no place is perfect

Hey, no good in the outside world  
Because I feel too much and find it usually hurts  
I like the way most of the days look exactly the same

Opening up, everyday starts  
Over a cup, served with, "Hello, how ya been?"  
Welcoming in, whatever the day brings  
More of the same things

Check the clock, tick, tick, tock  
Don't stop, serve with a smile, hurry up  
Fill the coffee cup, and then in a while  
Take a breath, when you need to be reminded  
That days like these, we can only do the best we can  
And do it all again  
It's the heartbeat, the center, the lifeline, you enter

Opening up, letting the day in  
Pour you a cup and say, "Hello, how ya been?"  
Looking around, seeing the same things  
It's comforting how some things never change  
Never change, never change and never change

The work went on as Helena, the Snack Pack and the other employees helped out in the kitchen while the others took turns serving the customers. 

"Branch, order up!" A cook called out. "Come on, put up some hustle in that bustle." 

"Okay." Branch said as he took the order. 

"Hon, I love what you've done with your hair." A waitress crooned. "How did you get it out of your nostrils like that?" 

Meanwhile, Helena heads out to a table, occupied by two people. A brown skinned young woman with a mohawk, wearing rock clothes and has muscular physique while at the opposite side is an older man in dark, gothic clothing, sitting on a wheelchair. 

"Morning, Rosenbergs, what'll it be?" The tiny waitress asked. 

"It's warm here, I'm warm." The older man said. 

"I'll let Poppy know....." She stammered. 

"It's no big deal for both of us, it's alright, Tiny." The muscular woman said. 

"I hear ya, Barb." Helena said, 

"Ok, I want a big piece of your deep dish blueberry pie with scrambled eggs and toast with a tomato on the side, on its own plate." The old man said.

"That's for my dad, Thrash but me, I'll have a deep dish blueberry pie with fried eggs and lamb chops with a tomato on the side." Barb, the young woman added. "Oh, I'll get black coffee." 

"And I also want coffee but don't bring it first, the water with the meal and coffee after." The old man said. 

"Okay, I got it." Helena said but she felt a little queasy. 

"Are you okay, babe?" Barb asked her.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling queasy." She said as she excused herself into the restroom. The members of the Snack Pack who work there, Smidge, Legsly, Fuzzbert and Cooper, along with Branch and Poppy noticed her. 

"You ok, Helena?" Smidge, a short young woman with a deep voice asked her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, too much coffee, that's all." Helena answered. 

"Avoiding it ain't gonna make it go away." Branch reprimanded. 

"Helena, here." Poppy said as she gave Helena a pregnancy test.


	2. The Negative/What Baking Can Do

Poppy, Smidge and Legsly were all in the small bathroom of the cafe, looking at the pregnancy test Helena was holding in her hands. It wasn't the best moment to have a baby, Helena was currently in hiding but from an unknown danger for her safety. She had been dating this mysterious but suave redhead with dark skin and a mesmerizing look on his face. They only met in an online dating site and got their first meeting in a theme park, where they ride mellow rides like ferris wheels or carousels, where they get to ride the carriage, imagining the ending of Cinderella, one of the movies they watched happening to them or having dates in cafes or restaurants. They didn't have anything erotic experiences or something but the only thing they had sex was after Barb's concert. It has been six months since they're dating.

"Helena, time to pee on a stick." Poppy said. 

"Wh-? I don't wanna know." She rolled her eyes. 

"Come on honey, you've waited long enough." Legsly said. 

"Get to it and do it" Poppy, Smidge and Legsly cried. 

"Wh- okay, girls! Enough!" Helena cried. 

You know what we mean  
I hope you drank enough this morning  
Come on, sweetie, it's better to know  
We'll be right here with you, so  
It's no or it's yes  
But either way you gotta take the test  
A squat and a squeeze  
A prayer and a please

It's nothing  
A stick and a line  
Just one of 'em, if I'm lucky  
A pot and a piss  
Here we go, sis  
And we'll keep our focus on  
The negative!

Read the instructions  
English!  
Do not insert the test stick into your vagina

Wow, thank you, Poppy!  
How's I ever got myself in this mess?  
One drunk night in that sexy black leather dress with fishnets  
Oh, I love that black leather dress! The way it shines, it looks like an ice skating outfit  
Stay with us, Poppy  
Maybe his machinery is broken somehow?  
What if his boys don't swim?! I mean, wow, miraculous luck

Yeah, miraculous  
To get away with an unprotected f-  
Funny how one night can ruin your whole life  
Don't go there yet, we don't know what the test says  
I'm already panicked  
Just calm down, goddammit  
Maybe it'll all be fine  
Maybe there'll be just one line  
Come on, negative

"I thought you don't sleep with men at all? Poppy asked. 

"Well, my new boyfriend and I both got drunk in Barb's concert, I do stupid things when I drink, like sleeping with that guy!" She screamed. 

Honey, we've all made that mistake  
Focus on the negative  
This will all be alright  
It was only one night  
Someone send me a sign  
One line, one line  
That means the test is ready  
This is it  
Shit

"Helena, are you alright?" Smidge asked. 

"Okay, I'm inventing a new pie in my head." Helena said. 

"Of course you are." Legsly stated the obvious.

"I'm calling it, I screwed my life pie." She said. 

"What's gonna be in it?" Poppy asked her. 

"Crack an egg, combine with sausage, mix it in a cheesy red dressing, use extra shortening in your crust to trap the moisture in forever." She said. 

"Helena, this ain't something you can tuck into a pie." Smidge scolded her. 

Immediately, the team set back to work after Helena washed her hands twice. They went back to work in the cafe while Helena continued her work, making the new pie. 

Make it work  
Make it easy  
Make it clever, craft it into pieces  
Make it sweet  
Crimp the edges  
Or make it sour and serve with lemon wedges  
Even doubt  
Can be delicious  
And it washes off of all the dirty dishes  
When it's done  
I can smile  
It's on someone else's plate for a while

I'll place it on display  
And then I'll slice and serve my worries away

I can fix this  
I can twist it into sugar, butter covered pieces  
Never mind what's underneath it  
I have done it before  
I'll bake me a door to help me get through  
I learned that from you  
Poppy, it's amazing what baking can do

Make it up  
And surprise them  
Tell them all my secrets but disguise them  
So they dance on the tongues  
Of the very people that they're secrets from  
Make it soon  
Make it better  
Though, better never lasts forever  
I'll make it small so it fits

Even this  
Even now  
Even as the walls come tumbling down  
Even as I can't stop remembering how  
Every door we ever made, we never once walked out  
Something I never got the chance to ask her about

So with flour on my hands  
I'll show them all how  
Goddamn happy I am  
Sugar, butter, flour  
Don't let me down!  
Let's see the next amazing thing baking does now

It goes on until her shift is done and she goes to the finishing school for animators while keeping a low profile, avoiding text messages and posting anything in her social media except for her chats. She looked at the old mobile phone and threw it into the trash can.


	3. Knocked Up Club

The next day, Helena went to see a gynecologist. She hasn't been there before but it's her first time, sitting awkwardly but there are three older, pregnant women nearby. One with tan skin, orange hair, held back in a bun with a headband, a striped sundress and dull green handbag, a fair skinned woman with periwinkle-white wavy bob, eyeglasses, lavender eyeshadow and a purple dress, and an African-American woman with a tall, light green and blue ombre afro and freckles, wearing a dark green maternity dress with a pink heart on the blouse and lime green dots are reading some magazines with their tummies about to explode. She looked at the ladies in horror, wondering if she would look like them once she was eight of nine months along. She was nervous, and started shaking slightly while holding the pie in her hands. The ladies noticed her nervousness and started playfully teasing her a bit, slightly making her laugh as if she's a little girl again. 

Knock knock  
Knock knock  
Who's there  
Who's there  
Knocked up  
Knocked up who?  
You there  
Join us

"Ms. Helena, the doctor will see you now." A tall fair skinned woman with green hair called in to Helena as she is getting ready. 

Welcome to club knocked up

Knock knock  
Who's there?  
Precious  
Precious who?  
Precious little parasite who set its sights on you  
Dream come true  
Welcome to club knocked up  
Welcome to club knocked up

The short young woman was later taken away to see the gynecologist but as she changed to a hospital gown, watching all the posters about procreating. Helena was led to the room when she noticed a familiar voice. 

"Good morning, my dear." She stopped shaking when she saw him. It was her new boyfriend, the smooth-talking, suave redhead with dark skin. He is now wearing a doctor's lab coat with a white collared shirt and a blue tie with a heart. 

"Oh, hi again." Helena said with a shy tone. 

"Wow, you brought me a pie, you shouldn't have, what a lovely surprise I say." He grinned as Helena gave the pie to him. 

"We've met a few days back but I don't even know your name." She said. "I didn't know you work here." 

"I'm Chaz, dear. And you are?" 

"Helena, Helena Grace Prudenciado." 

"It's a pleasure to finally know you, Helena." Chaz said. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"Well, I seem to be pregnant." She said. 

"Oh! Good! Good for you." He smiled at her. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks, but I dunno if I can handle this." She nodded in doubt. 

"I understand perfectly, honey." He said. "Let's take some blood samples and check the hormone levels and vitamins I can give you. I'll call in Ms. Lolly and I'll see you once she's done, good?" 

He left the room, leaving Helena on her own, thinking about telling her friends only, not her parents or anyone she loved in the Philippines. She wasn't eating sweets that much since she was craving for fruits or fresh coconut juice. Poppy once caught her drinking coconut water in their employee's lounge last Saturday or the one time Barb saw her having the coconut drinks in her birthday party. Chaz was really touched by the fact that Helena gave him a pie and thanked her with a wide, perfect smile that turned her on. 

"And here are Ms. Prudenciado's blood test results." Dr. Plum Plimsy said, handing the blood test result to Chaz. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, you're pregnant." Chaz said after reading her test results. 

"Oh, now I get it." Helena huffed. 

"Do you have any concerns?... Do's and don'ts?... Exercise, sex?" He asked her. 

"Well, I don't really do much of either." She replied honestly. "I was asking, how pregnant am I?" 

"You're six weeks pregnant." Chaz answered. 

"Ok, thanks."


	4. When He Sees Me

The next day, Helena came to work but later than usual. 

"You're late, Tiny." Branch said. 

"For about six minutes! Bus was late, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again." She apologized. 

"I don't know why you never take driving lessons." He said. 

"I'm somewhat scared to drive, I dunno if I can do it." She answered, making her way to the restroom to change into her uniform. After changing her clothes, she made her way into the kitchen when Poppy, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Legsly and Cooper greeted her. 

"How was the doctor, Helena?" Cooper asked her. 

"Well, we got a new doctor since I heard the last one quitted two weeks ago." She answered. "It's my boyfriend, Chaz." 

"OMG! You're so lucky!" Legsly cheered. 

"Oh, and Helena, we brought you something." Poppy said as she gave her something wrapped in a package. 

"Really?" She was curious as she opened it, revealing a journal and baby books. 

"Wow!" Helena squealed. 

"DJ Suki researched all the best baby books." Poppy said. "This one was so sweet look here – there’s a place to write your first letter to your baby. “Dear Baby...” 

"That’s really great." Helena smiled at them.

"We know you didn't initially have a... strong happiness about this pregnancy, but she is coming anyway, so..." Poppy grinned but Smidge interrupted her. 

"We don't know it's a she. It could be an alien." Smidge warned them. 

"Can I get the book club some coffee and a slice of Sit On Your Apple Pie?" Branch yelled.

"That’s a good one, Branch. Keep them coming!" Poppy added. 

Everybody went back to work as we know it. Helena and the others went back to work but Poppy noticed Branch while working around the place. After all, he's the assistant manager and she is the owner of the cafe. The two of them used to be distant but when Creek dumped her like a hot potato, he later opened up to her and later, they became closer than ever. She never saw Creek again as the years went by and with Helena, the tiny sunshine from the Philippines came by, she was able to talk to her and help her adjust to her new life. 

I stick with real things  
Usually facts and figures  
When information's in its place  
I minimize the guessing game  
Guess what?

What?

I don't like guessing games  
Or when I feel things  
Before I know the feelings  
How am I supposed to operate  
If I'm just tossed around by fate?  
Like on an unexpected date?

With a stranger who might talk too fast  
Or ask me questions about myself  
Before I've decided that  
He can ask me questions about myself  
He might sit too close  
Or call the waiter by his first name  
Or eat Oreos  
But eat the cookie before the cream?  
But what scares me the most  
What scares me the most

What if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?  
What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?  
What happens then?  
If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?  
What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?  
I couldn't live with that

So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind  
This way I get the best view  
So that when he sees me, I want him to

Poppy, don't you think you're being a little, I mean maybe just a tad

I'm not defensive!  
I'm simply being cautious  
I can't risk reckless dating  
Due to my miscalculating  
While a certain suitor stands in line  
I've seen in movies  
Most made for television  
You cannot be too careful  
When it comes to sharing your life  
I could end up a miserable wife

Sorry girls  
But he could be criminal, some sort of psychopath  
Who escaped from an institution  
Somewhere where they don't have girls  
He could have masterminded some way to find me  
He could be colorblind  
How untrustworthy is that  
He could be less than kind  
Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes  
And make me laugh, come out of hiding  
What do I do with that?  
Oh, god

What if when he sees me  
I like him and he knows it?  
What if he opens up a door  
And I can't close it?  
What happens then?  
If when he holds me  
My heart is set in motion  
I'm not prepared for that  
I'm scared of breaking open  
But still I can't help from hoping  
To find someone to talk to  
Who likes the way I am  
Someone who when he sees me  
Wants to again

The crew later went back to their work when Branch called Helena in. 

"Helena, please do me a favor," Branch pleaded. "Thrash is sitting on the same table with his daughter and I can’t deal with him right now, can you take him? He likes you more than me, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll take him.” Helena responded, running from the kitchen to the table where the two are sitting.

“Hi, sir. How are you doing today? What can I get you?” She asked, taking her notepad out of her apron, ready to write. 

"I'll get two glasses of water without ice, I Screwed my Life Quiche Pie, salt and pepper and uh… orange juice! Bring the water first and the juice with the meal.” He inquired at the little waitress. 

“Okay, sir." Helena said with a smile while writing his order. 

"I'll get the buttered croissant with beef and cheese and scrambled eggs." Barb added but she slapped her butt, which shocked the tiny waitress. "Listen to the horoscope before you skedoodle away, shrimpy. "Aquarius. Smooth sailing today as Mars enters your inner circle." Whatever the hell that means. "The ones you love will listen carefully to you today, just make sure you're careful with what you say." You want to hear yours?" 

"I'm Aquarius, I have the ones I love." Helena said. 

"You got something in the oven other than a pie?" Barb smirked. 

"Uhhh, please keep it down, I'm feeling nervous here." She shushed. 

"I’ve seen that look on Cherry Bomb's mom before she had her." Thrash added. "And look here, the National Pie Bake Off is in Trollstown this year. Last year’s winner, officer Delta Dawn's friend, spent her prize money on an RV with a convection oven. You should enter." 

"Oh come on sir, my pies are good but I’m no Sara Lee." She nodded. 

"But the prize money’s $20,000, good luck." Barb added as she tears off the page and hands it to her but she feels queasy later. Barb notices this as Helena runs to the restroom after giving the order to Branch and Fuzzbert. Poppy went to the restroom and noticed that she vomited. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Poppy entered the room, looking at her sick friend.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just morning sickness I guess.” She said queasily. 

"Good. Listen, I have a date with Branch after work. I know it sounds quite crazy just five minutes but I’ve been dating him quite a lot now and I’ve just been wasting time, so please make it special for me, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki and Biggie will be there.” She asked her a favor. 

"That’s actually quite clever, Pops.” Helena said. 

"Thanks. So, I was thinking maybe you could fix my hair and put some makeup on my face. My hair it’s just all weird lately, I think you can make it look better. Oh! And could you also make me your famous Falling in Love mousse pie? For all we know, we're engaged.” She squealed. 

“There’s no such thing. But what the heck, sure, I’ll make the pie on my break and make you look all pretty for Branch." Helena said. 

Poppy looked all excited and happy, smiling like there was no tomorrow. She hugged her right before Helena puked in the toilet again.


	5. It Only Takes a Taste/You Will Still be Mine

After her shift, she went to finishing school to finish her studies and she finally did it. There are new opportunities for Helena now that she finished studying and she can finally get to work in an animation studio, win a pie baking contest and move on. She later helped Satin and Chenille prepare Poppy for her date with Branch. 

"You look so gorgeous, Poppy!" Satin said. 

"Thanks girls." Poppy said. "Helena, I was thinking, I know you wanna go to that pie baking contest and if you win, I know what you should do with the prize money." 

"What?" Helena asked. 

"You could buy a new home for yourself." Chenille added. 

"Thanks guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow." She said as they went in their separate ways. Helena is now sitting at the bus stop bench, trying to think of a pie that will wow the judges. While thinking of a pie to invent, she saw Chaz beside her. 

"Helena?" Chaz said. 

"Chaz? What are you doing here?" She asked him. 

"My brother, Jax borrowed the car." He said. "Took the bus. I forgot how much I love buses. You always take the bus?" 

"Yeah, didn't have the courage to drive." Helena answered politely

"Wow, where do you live now?" He asked her. "I haven't seen you for so long." 

"I moved to Misty Meadows Apartments from Willowbrook Apartment, I am always on the move." She said. 

"So, you're a waitress?" He asked her. 

"It's a part-time job." She replied. "I make all the pies fresh every morning before I go to finishing school, which I finished studying now. Breakfast pies, lunch pies, and a special new pie that I invent every day." 

"Did you make that marshmallow pie you gave me?" He asked her again. 

"Yeah, I did." Helena answered. "Poppy taught me how to make pies on my first day in the job and when I get better, I am able to make my own pie recipes." 

"Well, that was probably the best pie I've ever tasted in my life." Chaz smirked. 

"You tried it? I won’t tell your doctor." She nodded. 

"No, seriously... it was biblically good, that’s how good it was. That pie could win contests and ribbons and things." He complimented. 

"Awww, you make me blush." Helena blushed. 

"You know what's kinda funny? Just seeing you, sitting here, all by yourself in your uniform." He said. 

You remind me of a girl I once knew  
Gah, by now she's well in middle age  
Probably 41, 42

Huh, thank you?

What? Oh my god no no no no  
She was a waitress at a shop I used to frequent quite a lot  
Nice teeth and small hands and snuck me goodies I couldn't afford then  
She was sweet too  
Reminds me of you

Hmm... oh, well, nobody ever really notices me that way, so...

Somebody did, right?

Hmm?

No, because you have the baby, you'd...

She'd make the pies fresh every day  
Like you, I guess but I must say  
If pies were books yours would be Shakespeare's letters  
You remind me of her, but better

It only takes a taste  
When it's something special  
It only takes a taste  
When ya know it's good  
Sometimes one bite is more than enough  
To know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of

That reminds me of a thing we would say  
Me and Poppy in the kitchen when we'd bake  
She'd say, Helena, you can tell the whole story with a taste

Yeah! no that's exactly what I mean  
I swear that as those flavors mixed and melted I could hear the sirens sing  
It was truly something special - one taste and I want the whole thing

I must say  
It felt like I was carried away  
Intoxicated, made me escape the room I was in  
I can't help but wonder how your hands must have felt  
Creating such a masterful thing

Just one bite  
Caused all that wondering

It only takes a taste  
It only takes a taste when you know it's good  
Sometimes one bite is more than enough  
To know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of

They laughed till the bus came. 

"Oh, look. There’s my bus." Helena said. "Nice talking to you, Doctor Chaz." 

"Call me anytime, Thumbelina, I'm here for all your questions and concerns." Chaz added. 

"Good to know, Smooth Chaz." She said as she rode the bus back to her apartment. She enters her flat alone and smiles at the window while in the Philippines, an ugly drunken, drug-addicted, horse-faced man was abusing a strange woman with the identical image of Helena, lacking the blunt cut bangs the real Helena sported. Little did he know, someone else is controlling his "wife". A group of humans in an apartment were looking at a laptop, scanning the whole, messy place. 

"Wow, Trollex sure did a perfect job making the robot." A female Caucasian with braids named Helga "Little Miss Polka" said. 

"He took robotics for a subject, what a student he was in college." An older man in a zoot suit with a straw hat added. 

"Let's see if that el burro would tolerate this one." A Mexican girl in a mariachi outfit smirked as she tapped something on the laptop. 

The "Helena" in the run-down house, which is revealed to be a gynoid later talked back and the abusive man tried to attack her but she kept on throwing him across the room. The team snickered as they kept on making the man regret his actions of abusing his "wife" by controlling her with their computer.


	6. A Soft Place to Land

_Dear Baby:_ _  
_ _  
_ _If I was writing you a letter, it would probably sound like an apology._ _  
_ _  
_ _I think everyone deserves parents who'd want a nice baby such as yourself, who also has a good life or a proper and happy marriage. However, I don’t think I have any of that. I’m just a tiny young woman in her mid-twenties who has an affinity for good music, good art, and making good pies. However, I’m not sure I’m the mom you deserve and I’m not sure this world is a good enough place to bring you; you shouldn’t take this personally. I don’t know what I can give you or what I’m capable of doing to protect you. My whole life, I’ve been half-living in hiding. All I ever wished for is to be able to flee and what kind of parent does that?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I wish I could feel other things baby, like excitement that you’ll be here with me making me company or only sheer happiness that I’m going to be your mom. I wish I could just feel that. Just pure joy._ _  
_ _  
_ _Anyway, writing this letter to you, sounds more like a letter writing to me, doesn’t it?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Love, mommy_.   
  
The next day, in Trollstown, Helena was baking another pie, willing to join the pie contest but she thought of changing her name or something because she has to keep a low profile, as she was told when she was taken from her parents to live in Trollstown. She was counting her tips when Poppy and the others arrived in the kitchen.   
  
“Is it my imagination or is my left leg drooping down even lower today? I’m starting to feel like something Picasso woulda made.....How’d you do?” Legsly greeted.   
  
“Between Sky Toronto on table 5 and Officer Growley Pete on table 7, not great.” The girl huffed. “Thinking of picking up a couple extra shifts.   
  
“Girl, you work hard enough today.” Smidge said but she found a baby book tucked into the spice rack. “What’s this doing next to the cinnamon?”   
  
“You can’t write your baby a letter from the spice rack,” Poppy teased. “I got an announcement, Branch and I are going to plan our wedding!”   
  
“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!” They all cried!   
  
“Helena, can I ask you to make me your Good Impressions Chocolate Cream Pie for me and Branch to take to the planner?” Poppy asked her.   
  
“I’ll make it really special like how you taught me.” Helena agreed. “I’ll use creamy milk chocolate instead of bittersweet, and add a touch of strawberries……....”   
  
Helena stammered in a sudden and the others noticed that she stopped.   
  
“What’s going on with you, sister?” Smidge asked her.   
  
“There’s a pie contest coming here in Trollstown.” Helena said.   
  
“We all know, I entered but ended up in second or third place.” Poppy said.   
  
“I’ll be joining it.” She said.   
  
“Now that’s the first thing you said that made sense in a very long time.” Legsly grinned.   
  
“If a miracle happens and I win it, I’m gonna take the prize money and……” She stammered again.   
  
“You’re gonna buy a home!” Poppy cheered.   
  
“We can do this together, we are always there for you when you’re struggling with your life here.” Branch added. “Let’s bake that pie together!”   
  
The snack pack, plus Helena started baking the pie as a team. They helped each other make the dough, prepare the ingredients and put them altogether.   
  
Sugar   
Sugar, butter, flour   
  
Sometimes I still see her   
My friend here, the dreamer   
She'd say, "nothing's impossible, child"   
  
A dream needs believing   
To taste like the real thing   
Like some stranger you recognize   
  
So pure   
So pure, so electric   
So electric   
So sure   
So sure, so connected   
So connected   
  
To those little believers inside   
May we all be so lucky   
  
But dreams are elusive   
The kind we've gotten used to is   
  
Nothing I can feel   
Nothing I can hold   
Nothing I can have   
Nothing that I know   
  
Dreams come and they go   
  
But hold them and keep them   
But hold them and keep them   
  
  
And know that you need them   
And know that you need them   
  
When your breaking point is all that   
You have   
A dream is a soft place to land   
May we all be so lucky   
  
Sugar, butter, flour   
  
After baking the pie, Helena gives it to Poppy and Branch and wishes them good luck. The next day, Helena visits Chaz again but for another checkup. There, a pretty nurse with teal hair greets her.   
  
“Hi, I’m Nurse Lolly, I will assist Dr. Chaz here for your ultrasound today.” She said as she escorted her to the ultrasound room. Chaz is waiting for her there.   
  
“So, this is the examination where I get to see the baby?” Helena asked her.   
  
“Yeah, and we also get to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.” She responded as Helena was thinking about the Snack Pack’s speculations about the baby’s gender.   
  
When she enters a dark room, Chaz helps her lay down on a stretcher and Nurse Lolly places some gel into her slightly swollen tummy. Helena held onto Chaz’s hand as she felt something touching her belly. Moments later, there it was, a projection shows two heartbeats inside her.   
  
“That’s strange.” She said as she noticed something wasn't right.   
  
“Two heartbeats?” She wondered.   
  
“Yeah, it means you might have one or more kids.” Chaz said.   
  
“Huh?” She sighed as she looked at the screen.   
  
And when it was over, Nurse Lolly left the room to give the two privacy. Chaz came forward to her and said. “Helena, I wanna apologize. What happened six months ago was completely out of the line, I wasn’t sleeping well and there are a lot of patients for me to help. I didn’t take the time to think, I am deeply sorry and I assure you, from now on, our relationship will be nothing but……”   
  
He couldn’t stop what he said when Helena kissed him. The two shared a real, passionate kiss for the first time even if they dated a bit for many years. The two found each other in a peculiar course in their lives.   
  
_Dear baby:_ _  
_ _  
_ _At first it was really just about the sex._ _  
_ _Well… maybe a bit more than that, huh?._


	7. Bad Idea/I Didn't Plan It

Over the last five months, the two started and established an even more peculiar way of dating. Making out with Chaz and having almost way too much touching in his private office, on his desk, back in her apartment, in his consulting room, or any stable surface, really.

It's a bad idea, me and you  
I know, I totally agree  
It's a bad idea, me and you  
I've never known anything so true  
It's a terrible idea, me and you

You have a brother  
You have a family on the other side of the world  
You're my doctor  
You've got a baby coming  
It's a bad idea, me and you  
Let's just keep kissing til we come to

Heart, stop racing  
Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind, stop running  
It's time we just let this thing go  
It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

It's a bad idea, me and you  
It's a bad idea, me and you  
Hold me close while I think this through  
Yeah, it's a very poor idea, me and you

Heart, stop racing  
Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind, stop running  
It's time we just let this thing go  
It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

I know it's right for me  
It's the only thing I've ever done  
What if I never see myself ever be anything more  
Than what I've already become?

I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea

I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea  
Just one

Heart, keep racing  
Let's make mistakes  
Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad  
This secret is safe  
No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had  
Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense  
And make good what has been just so bad  
Let's see this through  
It's a pretty good bad idea  
Me and you

The next day, Helena was baking a new pie, which she called “My Boyfriend is a Doctor Angel Pie”. After making it, Helena felt fidgety next to Branch and she confessed.

“Well Branch, you see, it seems like I’m five months pregnant now after the incident at Barb’s concert.” She explained. 

“Okay, so?” he asked.

“You......." she stammered.

“I already know, Helena.” Branch smirked. “I don’t mean this as offensive but your tummy looks like a watermelon and you waddle like a penguin everywhere you walk. As long as this job doesn’t do any harm to you or the baby and as long as you can still make pies and carry a tray till you get a proper job, it’s fine. Poppy loves ya like a delicate rose.” 

“Thanks.” Helena said as she took a tray of food ordered by Thrash and Barb again. 

Helena’s heart swelled with love because someone other than her truly appreciated her pies. It wasn’t the compliments, it was her love for making it that she spent her whole part-time job perfecting it. Before the others, it was only Chaz who made creative comments about her pies and he loves it. She never felt happier until she accidentally entered the employee’s lounge, catching Poppy and Branch making out. 

“Sorry, so sorry, sorry!!!!!!!!!!!” She panicked.

“That’s alright, I know how you felt with Chaz.” Poppy assured her. 

“Do you love him?” Branch asked her. 

“Chaz? Yeah.” She sighed. 

“He did treat you well like I do with Poppy.” Branch smiled. “We are both on the same boat.” 

Go ahead  
Throw your rocks at me  
From your little glass house  
And then take off running  
You're no better than me  
We've both made mistakes, haven't we?

I won't undo what I'm doing  
Sit in judgment of what makes us human  
I don't claim to be proud  
But my head won't be hung in shame

I didn't plan it  
But the light turned red, and I ran it  
And I'm still standing  
It's not what I wanted, but now that it's right here

I understand it  
A story written by my own hand  
It's life biting right at your heels  
I didn't plan it  
But it's finally something to feel  
Oh

Look around you  
Ain't no saints here, baby  
We're all just looking for a little less crazy  
And sometimes, it's a hard left turn  
Down a road you never thought you'd see

I didn't plan it  
Taking back what's been taken for granted  
And I can't stand it  
I'm sick of the way I've been waiting to break free  
I needed saving  
And a good mistake needed making  
Maybe you need the same thing

Something to feel  
To race through your blood  
And remind you you're here  
To open your eyes and look around  
And see the sky when you're underground

I didn't plan it  
But that's life  
And I'm finally feeling alive  
It's not right, but it's mine  
And it's finally something to feel


	8. Bad Idea (Reprise)/You Matter to Me

The next day, Helena visited Chaz for her checkup.   
  
“Hi Helena.” He said. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Fine.” Helena said.   
  
“We will do another ultrasound but Dr. Moonbloom will help us here. Nurse Lolly is now weighing Mrs. Brown today.”  
  
“Good.” She smiled.   
  
Same routine but a calm, stoic woman with blue hair, wearing a light purple collared shirt and skirt with eyeglasses enters with them. Helena looks into the screen as the two heartbeats are heard within her.  
  
“Do you wanna know what the babies are gonna be?” Dr. Moonbloom asked.   
  
“Sure.” She nodded.   
  
“A boy and a girl.” The stoic doctor answered with a smile.  
  
After the session is finished, Helena and Chaz are finally alone. The two talked about their relationship but they promised to keep it low like what she was instructed when she arrived in the country. Branch and Poppy were dating in a fancy restaurant together.   
  
Hearts keep racing  
  
You're no mistaking  
We can't come back from this  
Good, 'cause I want more of what I had  
It feels so good to  
Feels so good  
  
To be bad  
To be bad  
  
In the dark dark chocolate pie?  
Take this bad idea and walk this wire  
Throw your spark into oil and fire  
Chance won't come every single day  
  
So don't throw it away  
Don't throw it away  
We might burn but we might get saved  
I don't feel much fire at all these days  
  
Feels so good to  
Feels so good to be  
Bad  
  
Another morning came as Helena served Thrash and Barb another pie.  
  
“Hey you two, how are you?” she asked.   
  
“Same as always, tiny.” Barb answered.   
  
“How are you as well?” Thrash asked her.   
  
“Same train wreck” She responded.   
  
“And how’s the smooth jazz of a doctor you kissed?” Barb smirked.   
  
“Huh?” Helena asked, not noticing the lipstick smudge.   
  
“Your now-boyfriend.” Thrash smiled.   
  
“Okay, enough dad.” Barb assured her.   
  
“Alright, Barbara, I want a singing tuna casserole, no pickle on the place, french fries on another plate, and your devil’s food oasis pie.” He ordered.  
  
“You should bake that in the contest so you can win the money and go free and smudge your lipstick with your new boytoy.” Barb added.   
  
“You two really think that pie is good enough to win?” She asked.   
  
“Yeah, it will.” Thrash said as he assured her. “I can’t wait to taste it.”   
  
“I never believe for one second that you’re weird and senile but you two tip better than anyone.” Helena said as she went back to the kitchen to hand out the orders.   
  
Later, in the pantry, Helena was making a pie when Chaz came in.   
  
“Helena?” He called.   
  
“What are you doing here?” She asked him  
  
“I took the day off to visit you.” He said. “My brother, Jax was also taking the day off too.”   
  
“Can you show me how to bake a pie?” He asked her.  
  
“Sure, we can do it together like how Poppy helped me how to make one.” She nodded.   
  
“The pop babies helped ya on your first day in the job?” He smirked.   
  
“Yeah, but they’re only friends but the two of us….something else.” She smiled as they started making a pie together.  
  
I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They've seen things you never quite say, but I hear  
Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you  
And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me  
  
Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
I promise you do, you'll see  
You matter to me  
  
It's addictive the minute you let yourself think  
The things that I say just might matter to someone  
All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away  
And for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay  
  
 _Dear Baby,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for 20 minutes straight. They don't pull away, they don't look at your face, they don't try to kiss you. All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness to it... I hope you become addicted, Baby. I hope you become addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone_.  
  
Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
I promise you do, you'll see  
You matter to me  
  
Dear baby  
I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight  
They don't pull away, they don't look at your face  
And they don't try to kiss you  
All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness to it  
I hope you become addicted, baby  
I hope you become addicted to sayin' things  
And having them matter to someone  
  
You matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
  
I promise you do  
Come out of hiding I'm right here beside you  
You, you matter too  
As long as you'll have me  
I promise you do  
I do, promise you do  
You matter to me  
You matter to me  
  
You'll see  
You matter to me


	9. I Love You Like a Table/Take it from the Old Man

On the next day, the wedding came. Everybody is wearing their fine, formal wear and Helena is there with the rest of the Snack Pack as bridesmaids and groomsmen. Barb and her dad are wearing tuxedos. As the wedding commenced, Branch started singing to Poppy at the altar.

Your white dress sparks words spontaneous  
I'll sing from mountaintops  
I am in love (love love)  
And I don't care who knows it  
Lucky me  
I was ordi-nary  
But with your love, you see  
I am a po-o-o-o-o-oem writer  
I will express this if I'm able  
I love you like a table  
My legs were carved for you  
I love you like a table

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

I'm wood and you're glue  
Cover me with stuff

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

And I will hold it up  
Strong and stable  
I love you like a table

I love you too  
And I wanted to try and surprise you  
I've written 29 new drafts of vows that didn't rhyme  
30 was a

Drum line

Promise to as best we can  
Say I do and tell you that when I see you  
I'll want to again

At the reception, Helena came in with a wedding cake and a matching wedding pie for the couple. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself Helena. I’m bettin’ on you to win that contest next week.” Branch smirked. 

“Thanks, Branch.” Helena smiled. 

The other people like Cooper, his brother Darnell, his parents, Quincy and Essence, Trollzart and Trollex said the same thing to Helena as they complicated the pie she made. Later, the newlywed couple started dancing as Helena and the others waltzed to the dance floor.

“Look at ‘em. The happiest day of their lives. They got no idea the ride they’re in for.” Helena sighed. 

“Can I dance with you, Helena?” A Latino man with pink hair and gray streaks walked up to her. Helena, recognizing him as Peppy, Poppy’s dad because of the resemblance of Poppy from his hair and the skin color. She agreed. He took her to the dance floor and danced with her. 

“I could see that Thrash liked you, not because you’re Filipino but it’s how you care for him.” He said. “Aside from his daughter.”

“I saw that.” Helena smiled. 

“Helena, he knows who or what you are inside.” Peppy said. “You’re not just some little waitress who’s trying to find a proper job after college.” 

“Really?” She asked. 

Take it from an old man  
Time's just sand slippin' past  
We wanna hold it in our hands  
But no one ever sees what falls through the cracks  
Take it from an old man  
My mistakes have made me  
And I am what I am  
And though I don't believe in silver linings

Ooh...

I believe that there's something in you  
I believe in you  
Something good is tryin' to break through  
Through

You might have to fight the good fight  
And when you think you can't  
You can

Take it from an old man  
Take it from an old man  
The days don't stretch any longer

They've left tracks upon my skin

But I reckon made me stronger

But I believe there's something in you  
Something you should be seeing to  
Bet it all on yourself at least one time

Cause honey win or lose  
Win or lose  
It's one hell of a ride  
It's one hell of a ride

And if you lack the strength of your own  
Honey hold out your hands and take it from an old man

“My whole life, I was so brokenhearted when Poppy’s mother died and I was left alone with her.” Peppy said “But with all the ups and downs I experienced, I was able to make it through. Even though I made the wrong choice, I have to get back up again as Poppy did.” 

“So, what is the advice you’ll tell me?” She asked him. 

“Make the right choice and start fresh.” He said to her. 

Helena was about to answer when a brown-haired caucasian man entered the scene.


	10. She Used to be Mine

He was panting and sweating but he was able to stand up and ran up to Helena. 

“Helena, I came here because I am here to warn you!” He cried. 

“Jax?! What happened?” She asked him. 

“That forced fiance of yours that you left, he destroyed the gynoid in his abuse!” He said. 

“Oh no!” 

“What Helga told me, they saw him abuse the robot substitute and destroyed it, only to reveal the truth.” Jax added. “Then, he demanded money from your parents to go here but they refused to give him money to find you and disowned him forever. In despair, he snuck himself into an airport illegally, bound for here, and try to get you back.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave.” Helena said, running away.

“No, we’ll be prepared to fight him.” Branch said with a loud voice. “If he wants Helena for himself, he’ll have to go through us!” 

“I’m in but I’ll take dad home first!” Barb added.

“I wanna give that pie-kickin’ loser a thing!” Cooper stood up. 

“I’m with you, bro.” Darnell said. 

“Let’s teach him a lesson for messing with our friend!” Poppy yelled. 

“But first, we need a plan.” Branch smirked. 

Immediately, Helena rushed to her apartment and packed her things in despair. She packed all her clothes and her things, leaving her apartment empty. Her mother, who is in the Philippines prayed for her safety with all of Helena’s relatives and loved ones. 

It's not simple to say  
That most days, I don't recognize me  
That these shoes, and the apron  
That place, and its patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them

It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be, although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
But I still remember that girl

She's imperfect, but she tries  
She is good, but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy, but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone, but she used to be mine

And it's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you

You're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For that girl that I knew

Who was reckless just enough  
Who gets hurt  
But who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised  
And gets used by a man who can't love  
And then she'll get stuck  
And be scared of the life that's inside her  
Getting stronger each day  
'Til it finally reminds her  
To fight just a little  
To bring back the fire in her eyes  
That's been gone, but used to be mine  
Oh, used to be mine

She is messy, but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone, but she used to be mine

Helena later took a taxi to Chaz’s apartment, where Chaz noticed her all pale and haggard with her luggage when she arrived. 

“I wish I could stop everything and run away with you.” She huffed. 

“Me, too. Where should we go? I would go in a fraction of a second, I would drop everything. Just say the word.” Chaz said while comforting her. 

The two started comforting each other while Jax watched his brother comfort his girlfriend before giving them space. The two imagined running away to another place, raising the baby together but it faded when Helena felt something coming down her legs. 

“Helena, are you okay?” He asked her.

“My water broke!”


	11. Contraction Ballet

Immediately, she was taken to the hospital and Helena noticed all of her friends arrived too, bringing balloons, flowers, and baby gifts they bought and prepared while she was pregnant. Poppy, Branch, Cooper, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, Tiny Diamond, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, DJ Suki, Legsly, Darnell, Quincy, Essence, Trollzart, Trollex, Bliss Marina, and Clampers, who is asked to be babysat by Guy Diamond but Helena recognized more people she met before, Gristle, Bridget, Chad and Todd, Riff, Sid Fret, his brother, Shred Fret, Carol, Hickory, Dickory, Tresillo, Marimba, Tambora, Wani, Gomdori, Ari, Baby Bun, Kim-Petit and many more joined in the crowd of friends, ready to protect Helena from the evil stalker. As Helena was being wheeled, she noticed Barb and Thrash on the other side. 

“You’re here.” She huffed. 

“I know it's time, dear but I want to give you something.” He said as he gave her an envelope. “Put this in your nightstand but don’t open it until the baby is born.” 

“I will.” Helena said as she was wheeled away. 

During the birth, Chaz, accompanied by Dr. Moonbloom, Nurse Lolly, and Dr. Plum Plimsy helped Helena give birth. While the birth went on, Branch and the others are waiting outside with fierce and strong poses, ready for battle with Helena’s stalker. Immediately, Barb arrived after bringing her dad home and ran back to the hospital to protect her friend. After minutes of screams and pushing, one cry is heard, then came another. Dr. Plum Plimsy was both surprised and happy at the same time because the first baby is revealed to look like Chaz himself and the hair is curly too like his but the hair color is black like Helena’s. 

“It’s both, a boy and a girl.” She announced, giving the babies to Helena. 

Helena fainted over the exhaustion while holding the two crying babies and Chaz kissed her on her sweaty forehead. The crying continued getting louder each moment and the two doctors and the nurse congratulated Chaz for having pretty cute babies, as they cleaned them up and examined them while Helena slept. When she was sleeping in her hospital room, Nurse Lolly went up to Helena and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and was asked. “Would you like to hold your babies, Helena?”

She was given the baby and stared in awe as the nurse gave her the babies. One is wrapped in a pink blanket with a soft, pale pink hat on her head while the other is wearing a blue hat, wrapped in a blue blanket. The babies opened their eyes, revealing to be dark colored like hers. The babies are her new beginning. So precious that she felt how her parents had when they had her from the start. Their tiny toes and hands melt her heart like melted white chocolate. 

Her babies resembling their father, Chaz, with a mix of her hair and eyes, are all perfect. She stared at them and they stared at her back as she rocked them. Chaz sat beside her, so did Poppy, Legsly, DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille, Biggie, Guy Diamond, who is carrying both Clampers and Tiny Diamond, Smidge, Barb, Essence, Trollzart, Bliss Marina, Carol, who is carrying Shred Fret, Bridget, Marimba, Tambora, Wani, Gomdori, Ari, Baby Bun and Kim-Petit. The boys are outside, guarding the door. Wani was informed by Tresillo, who whispered to her something and immediately locked the door. 

“Hey jag-eun, I found that old fashioned mobile phone of yours in the trash can and I kept it till the time is right.” Wani said as she handed Helena the old phone she threw away before. 

“I don’t wanna face him.” Helena nodded. 

“You don’t need to, squirt.” Barb said as she joined the others outside before locking the door. 

“You’ll confront him your way.” Poppy assured her. “We believe in you.”

“Okay.” She said as she opened up the phone and started the confrontation. Helena answered with a sly, foxy tone every time he yells insults or swears at her. 

“I don’t love you at all, I haven’t in a very long time, I am willing to file a divorce.” She grinned. 

“That’s not funny!!!” He cursed. 

“Nobody’s laughing, you’ll be beaten up by a group of guys outside the door with their big guns out.” Helena added with an angry tone. 

“You’re never gonna leave me.” 

“Oh really?” She said. “Me and your stepchildren?!” 

This made her stalker yell and scream in outrage, now believing that she had cheated on him but what matters is, she ditched him like a hot potato. Mad with insanity, he charged, all deranged into one of the hallways but the guys were ready outside.

“And you’re gonna regret ever coming here, because if you ever come within 6 yards of us, I will flatten your sorry ass and I will enjoy doing it.” Helena said as she gave the phone to Carol, who stomped it into the ground, destroying it for good.

The stalker flipped out the second he heard her last words on the phone before Carol destroyed it but this last one didn’t bother to hear her. She is one hundred percent done with him, though there is a painful surprise coming for the stalker in the form of a mob of men, led by Branch and Barb. 

“Get him!” Branch yelled. 

Instantly, Barb, Branch, Gristle, Chad and Todd, Quincy, Cooper, Darnell, Trollex, Tresillo, Hickory, Dickory and the other guys started to gang up on the stalker and fight him. The stalker took out a knife from his jacket but Barb used a krav maga move to break his fighting stance. 

“That’s what you get for treating women like objects!” She smirked while beating him up. 

He tried to get up but Cooper and Darnell tripped him with their legs. Branch stood before him and smirked. 

“We got some business to finish for ya.” He sneered as he grabbed him and flipped him into his back, spilling all the things he brought with him: drugs, alcohol, and other illegal things. 

“I knew it!” Branch cried. 

“He’s addicted, no wonder he doesn’t think straight.” Tresillo agreed. 

“Let’s give him a proper butt-whupping!” Hickory added. 

The stalker got up and charged at them like a feral animal but the three kicked him on the stomach, sending the stalker flying into the defibrillator machine nearby, which is still on. The two electrodes landed on his sides of the head and electrocuted him, making him lose his mind forever because of the drugs and alcohol he consumed mixed together and the shock made it worse. Suddenly, Delta Dawn, wearing her police uniform with Growley Pete, a brown-skinned, mustachioed man with brown hair, also wearing a police uniform arrived. Three police officers arrived at the scene too. 

“Nobody moves!” She said. “We’ll handle this illegal arrival.” 

She immediately handcuffed the stalker while the others confiscated all the drugs, alcohol, and other illegal objects he had brought, placing them in plastic bags with inscriptions, Exhibit A, B, C, and so on, written on it. As the police dragged him away, Officer Delta Dawn came up to them.

“Is she okay?” She asked them. 

“She’s safe.” Branch informed her.


	12. Everything Changes/Opening Up (Finale)

Inside the hospital room, Helena and the others were looking fondly at the babies together. Chaz has his hand around her shoulder as he admired the very thing truly created out of love. He is now a father and he loves them as much as he loves her.  
  
Today's a day like any other  
But I'm changed, I am a mother  
Oh, in an instant  
And who I was has disappeared  
It doesn't matter, now you're here  
So innocent  
  
I was lost  
For you to find  
And now I'm yours, and you are mine  
  
In a minute, all the guys, with Delta Dawn and Barb entered the room. The same group of humans in the Philippines, Helga “Little Miss Polka”, the Barbershop Boys, the Mariachi Sisters and the Bluegrass group, entered the room too, carrying their own gifts and a huge bouquet of red, blue and pink roses. They are all happy to see the new babies and they squealed in a low tone when they saw the mixed genetics from both their mom and their dad.  
  
“You did it girl!” Delta beamed.  
  
“Kids, meet all of your godparents.” Helena sniffed. “We’ll call our son, Ambrose, and our daughter, Antoinette.”  
  
“Ambrose and Antoinette, the love of our lives.” Chaz added. 

Two tiny hands, a pair of eyes  
An unsung melody is mine for safekeeping  
And I will guard it with my life  
I'd hang the moon for it to shine on their sleeping  
Starting here and starting now  
I can feel the heart of how

Everything changes  
  
For a while, Helena took a nap but she was woken up by the Snack Pack when she saw them and Chaz beside her. The others already went home.  
  
“Helena, everything’s alright, you just watch this.” Branch said as he turned on the TV.  
  
It shows her stalker being thrown into a mental facility after deporting him while those involved in the scandal were arrested while the innocent victims were freed by the police. Drugs were found in their places and her family, along with the other families of the victims have turned them over to the police for setting up forced sham marriages for their money. The victims were placed in psychiatry and counseling while the inbred children were placed in shelters or put in adoption. The pieces of the Helena gynoid were recovered and were presented among their illegal possessions as evidence of the scandal itself. The danger that made Helena hide under low profile has been eradicated for good as those who orchestrated the crime, were sentenced to life imprisonment.  
  
“Now we know why you kept a low profile.” Poppy said.  
  
“It’s alright, I don’t wanna put you all in danger.” Helena said.  
  
“You don’t need to be a burden to yourself, you have us.” Branch assured her.  
  
“We all stick together, that's what friends are for.” DJ Suki added.  
  
The friends have a group hug together as they happily bask in each other’s embrace, knowing that they can get through the good and bad times together as a team. In a moment, they broke the hug circle as Chaz cleared his throat.  
  
“Can we have a moment please?” Chaz asked him.  
  
Poppy agreed and the crowd dissipated back outside the hospital room to give the two privacy, now that they have finally defeated the reason why Helena had to keep a low profile. Poppy took something from Helena’s handbag, placed it on a standee, and left with them but she left the phone’s video record on.  
  
“I’ve never seen babies this beautiful, have you ever seen babies this beautiful?” She asked him.  
  
“Out of many I delivered, between us, they are definitely the most beautiful.” He smiled but he turned to Lolly. “Nurse Lolly, can you get Helena her complimentary burp cloths?”  
  
“Sure thing, lucky guy.” She laughed as she went out.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking.” She said.  
  
“I’m thinking... I could never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.” She said as she reached out something from her handbag. “Here’s my gift for you, it’s a “Thanks For Taking Me To The Moon Moonpie” and I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, baby.” He replied as they shared a very passionate kiss for a while but they broke the kiss later. “You don't have to thank me for anything Helena. Just do me a huge favor, just be happy like your parents always wanted. Enjoy the new beginning we have right here and start fresh.”  
  
“Alright.” She sighed.  
  
“I wanna say something.” He said. “Out of all my exes and my flings, you’re the only one to look at me without resistance. I may be a smooth-talking, handsome guy, chill and confident, with a romantic undertone but I noticed while we dated for months, you care so much for everybody around you and you were so happy like there’s no tomorrow as if you’re like a walking sunshine. When we first met, you were sweating hard, trying to find the right words to say.”  
  
“But you’re irresistible to look at and I was speechless at the start.” She added.  
  
“But behind that sweaty, speechless little Thumbelina is a hard-working, sweet, feisty, strong-hearted, brave and kind beauty, a rose with thorns.” He continued.  
  
The others crept into the hospital room and watched the two having their moment, waiting for something pretty to show up. Some are holding their breath while the others grinned in impatience. Chaz knelt down, took out a box from his lab coat and opened it, containing a gold ring with an amethyst on the middle.  
  
“Helena, you’re different from the other guys and girls I dated and when I see you, you’re sweet and you never judged me by my pretty boy looks, you see who I really am on the inside. Helena, will you marry me?” He asked.  
  
“I DO!” She yelled as he placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Everybody squealed in happiness as Poppy took the recorded video and sent it in Helena’s social media. Her family was also happy for her when they got the video, now that a better life is coming right for her. Helena later remembers what Chaz said and opened the envelope that Thrash gave her. Barb told her that her dad is with Riff and he’s okay but he did give her the envelope as a thank you. Helena opened the envelope and inside was a drawing of her with a back inscription that read:  
  
“To my only friend. Start fresh.”  
  
Apart from the drawing, there was also a check for two hundred thousand dollars. Helena gasped in happiness as everybody cheered for her. It was an exorbital quantity of money, all his, to start fresh just like what he and Peppy said to her. At that moment, everything is coming back right to her, her double life as a student and a waitress, her messy arrival and her love life, it was all worth it but at the end, she is going to be married with the love of her life and now that she had enough money to get a job and create a new life by the side of the three most important loved ones in her life.  
  
“I know you love him, you’re the only one who likes him though.” Barb assured her.  
  
“Yeah, he’s very good with art, he made me a drawing of myself. I didn’t know he was the artistic kind.” Helena smiled.  
  
“It captures your beauty.” Poppy added. The others wowed at the sight of the picture while Helena looked on with a smile.  
  
After some days, Helena is finally ready to leave the hospital and Chaz helped her friends pack up her gifts into his car. Sooner than later, she is carrying Antoinette in the baby car seat with Poppy helping her carry Ambrose. As Chaz drove with her and the twins, she looked at the view outside, knowing that she was taking baby steps (no pun intended) into her new life with him.  
  
I didn't know, but now I see  
Sometimes what is, is meant to be  
You saved me  
My blurry lines, my messy life  
Come into focus and in time, maybe  
  
I can heal and I can breathe  
'Cause I can feel myself believe  
  
Everything changes  
Oh my heart's at the wheel now  
  
And all my mistakes  
They make sense when I turn them around  
Everything changes  
What I thought was so permanent fades  
In the blink of an eye, there's a new life in front in my face  
And I know in due time, every right thing will find its right place  
So I swear I'll remember to say  
We were both born today  
'Cause everything changed  
Everything changes

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Dear Ambrose and Antoinette,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I can tell you that a lot has happened when you two were born. I lost track of my writing and drawing because I was too busy raising you with your daddy’s help. Now, I’m back, taking the time to write this to you, since you're both finally asleep._ _  
_ _  
_ _With the money Thrash gave me, my savings, and also, the prize money I fairly won in the pie baking contest (with you two being just a few days old), I decided to donate half of it to Poppy as a thank you gift for the renovations. I used the other half to get all of us a trip to the Philippines, where you, uncle Jax, and your dad got the chance to meet my family, your aunts, uncles and your grandparents. It was awkward for your daddy to meet my dad, your grandpa at first but nonetheless, he and my entire family accepted him because the way he treats me is how a true husband must treat his wife, a loving, firm, gentle, and protective one like him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Of course, we love going around the Philippines with my old friends, who are happy to see me again and they are ecstatically happy to meet you and dad, plus the others. We experienced many things in my home country, from snorkeling, horseback riding, helmet diving and trying out traditional Filipino clothes (Branch almost got used to it, despite being Mexican by heritage) to eating contests (which half of it, I won, the other half, they won), trying out folk dances, mermaid swimming (Chaz and Trollex are natural with this, bet Chaz could look good with a trident on his hand), doing silly historical reenactment photoshoots, and many more. We got to say goodbye immediately when we boarded a plane back home but it wasn't a real one because they came for the wedding._ _  
_ _  
_ _After I moved in with papa Chaz in a new house we bought after he opened his own consulting room and I got a job as an animator, we got married and the theme is a fairy forest. All my friends, relatives and loved ones arrived in the Philippines, though not everybody, came for the wedding. It was pretty big, unlike my 18th birthday and my 7th birthday and we had the two of you dedicated too with all of my friends, my sister, her husband, and my cousins as godparents. The reception is quite a blast._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wow, a lot of things happened for four years. There’s something that sticks with us forever, life is infinite, you either enjoy the ride or hate it and we have to make the right choices and be thankful with what we have but if life ends up downward, try to make the right choice and start fresh._ _  
_ _  
_ _And I hope you two will enjoy it as much as I did._ _  
_ _  
_ _Love,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mommy._ _  
_  
Baby don't you cry, gonna make a pie  
Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle  
Baby don't be blue  
Gonna make for you  
Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle  
Gonna be a pie from the heaven above  
Gonna be filled with strawberry love  
  
Baby don't you cry  
Gonna make a pie  
Hold you forever in the middle of my heart.  
  
Helena, now without her blunt-cut bangs and pregnant with their fourth child, finished writing the pie recipe while holding a caramel skin toned girl with black, curly hair with bangs. She is wearing a pink dress with a matching hair bow. “Just let me finish this and we’ll be seeing your aunt Poppy and your cousins, okay?”  
  
“M...kay!” The four-year-old said.  
  
A few minutes later, the family visited the cafe, where Poppy and the others are still working. Now renovated and brand new, it exuded joy and laughter all over. All of their friends are ecstatic to try the menu, the pastries, the ice cream, the soda bar, and the new pies Helena created recipes for. Helena handed the new recipe to Poppy, who loved the combinations. Branch walked in, listing down the boxes of pies ready to be delivered or take-home by their patrons and clients. Poppy and Branch’s kids, along with Clampers, Coral Blush, Shred Fret, Cherry Bomb, Tiny Diamond and the other kids played hide and seek with the twins. When Cooper moved the boxes, little Antoinette popped out behind them.  
  
“Ok, little Annie, we have an order for 16 Antoinette Apricot pies, eight Ambrose Apples, eight Fairy Peach and four Cocoa Crunch, how many is that?” Branch asked her.  
  
“A LOT!” The kid squealed.  
  
“A lot, let me get that down, come here you little ball of fluff!” Cooper said as he picked up Antoinette from the counter.  
  
“There you are, Nettie!” Clampers squealed.  
  
“Aww, you guys got me!” She groaned.  
  
“But we can’t find Ambrose, where is he?” Tiny Diamond asked the others.  
  
Helena and Chaz, with their third baby, a red-haired child inheriting a mix of his parents' skin tones and his father’s eyes, came with the pie she made a recipe from. Ambrose, a little boy with an afro, wearing a collared shirt and pants with sneakers rushed between them. Their friends followed in behind them.  
  
“Hi, Mama!” The little boy bounced up to Helena and picked the boy up into her arms.  
  
“So, Helena, what’s the special pie recipe today?” Branch asked her.  
  
“Grandpa’s slice of Heaven Pie with tomato on the side….” Helena said  
  
“On its own plate!” She, Chaz, and their friends finished.  
  
This is a happy ending for all of them, but not quite for the evil-doers. Even in bad things that happen, they will always get back up again in their fresh start. Things will always or not always go in their own way but together, they can make it better than ever.  
  
Opening up  
Into a new day  
Open to love  
Isn't it amazing what comes our way  
One at a time  
Every day falls in line  
Learning to love what's on the inside  
Looking around at the same things  
All of them changing 'cause everything does  
Life's reopening here  
And we're opening up  
To what's inside of  
What's inside of love  
  
Sugar, butter, flour!


End file.
